Artemis Fowl: Animorphs
by Siadow9466
Summary: Artemis Fowl faces a new danger: Visser Three and Opal Koboi. But he has help: The Animorphs! Join them for this epic adventure! 6 chapters up. Please R&R!
1. Artemis's First Morph

Artemis Fowl: Animorph Chapter 1 Artemis's First Morph

Artemis was sitting in his study, concentrating. "There must be some way," he murmured.

Opal Koboi was recently taking over the world with some sort of indestructible ship that looked like a battle-ax.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump.

Artemis silently walked to where the thump was. Then he saw what had happened. Butler!

Artemis shook him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Butler groaned. "Run," he managed to say before he passed out.

Artemis got up. He reached for the small phone given to him by Captain Holly Short. He then pressed a small button and he was instantly warped to Haven.

"What?" he managed to gasp before a giant robot appeared and grabbed him.

When Artemis woke up, he found he was seated in an ancient chair, probably from the 1700's. Then he looked around. There were some teenagers seated around him.

"Hello," one of them said. "My name is Jake. We rescued you from that robot."

"And do you want?" Artemis inquired. "If you didn't need anything, I imagine I would be waking up on my bed, asleep."

"Smart aleck." Someone else retorted.

"Be quiet Marco!" Jake replied.

As any genius would know, Artemis figured that person's name was Marco.

"Anyway, we're fighting an evil called Yeerks. They are evil parasites that can take control of your brain." Jake started.

For the next hour, Jake explained how they came to be, how they could morph, who exactly they were fighting.

*Fast Forward*

"Back up." Artemis interrupted. "What was that you said about morphing?"

"We can morph into different animals at will," Jake said flatly.

"I don't believe you," Artemis announced.

Jake simply stayed quiet.

Then he began to change. His skin grew fur, he turned orange, and he grew a tail.

"Ahh!" Artemis cried. "How are you doing that?"

"I told you, we can change into different animals at will," Jake said impatiently.

"What do you want then?" asked Artemis.

"We want you to help us. That brain of yours is sure to be a help against Visser Three. And that other person too."

"I know the other person. It's Opal Koboi. Visser Three is that alien, right?" Artemis piped up.

"Yes," Jake responded again. Anyway, if you're going to be any help to us, you're going to need to be able to morph."

Jake took out the blue box from his pocket.

"Put your hand on one of the sides," Jake instructed.

"It feels tingly," remarked Artemis.

"That's normal," replied Jake. "Now you can morph."

He led Artemis to a door.

"This is a zoo," he explained. "This is where you'll get your first morph."

He led him to a cage. "Here is your morph!"

In the cage was a polar bear.

"To acquire it, you just put your hand on it. Then its DNA will be yours," Jake instructed.

Artemis put his hand carefully on the polar bear's fur.

Then he thought: _I'm going to need to wash my hands later._

He turned to Jake. "Do I have it?"

"Of course," Marco said. "This is taking too long. Just concentrate and morph already."

Artemis concentrated. Then he began to change.

After 5 seconds he was a polar bear.

"That was fast," remarked someone else. A girl.

"You must have good concentration," said another girl.

"How about you all introduce yourselves?" asked Artemis. "It's boring saying someone all the time."

Each member introduced themselves.

"Great!" Artemis exclaimed. Then he remembered. Butler!

"I need to save Butler!" he announced. Everyone grew quiet.

"He's probably a Yeerk now," said Jake. "You've been here two hours already. Plenty of time to infest him."

Artemis gasped. From what Jake said, Yeerks could take complete control of people.

"I must rescue him!" Artemis persisted. "He would also be a valuable help. Even without morphing he is strong."

The Animorphs huddled together. "Is it worth the risk?" asked Cassie.

"I think so," Tobias said. Then he demorphed and remorphed.

"Okay," Jake finally said. "Let's go."

For another hour they got Artemis some more morphs, scouted out the location, and prepared a plan. Then Artemis morphed into his new morph, the bald eagle, and they all flew toward the Yeerk base.

xxXxx

Artemis also got a special morphing suit, much to his displeasure. His current morphs: Polar bear, bald eagle, and fly.


	2. The Infiltration

Artemis Fowl: Animorphs Chapter 2

They soon reached the Yeerk Base.

They then proceeded to open the hatch. (The base is in a park, by the way)

"Okay," whispered Marco. "Should we morph o great Animorph leader?"

"Okay," Jake said. They then morphed into their strongest morphs.

Tobias flew through and hid behind a stack of cans. "The coast is clear."

They jumped in.

"Where is this Ax you were talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Ax is our lookout guard." Jake replied. "He is monitoring the security for us."

Jake and Rachel turned and went toward the pool. The others waited 5 minutes before approaching.

This way, there would be backup if Jake or Rachel ran into any trouble.

When everyone got there, they hid and looked around.

Artemis noticed first. "Butler!" he hissed. Everyone turned.

There Butler was, strong and confident. Artemis wanted to run up to him, but he remembered that he was a Yeerk now.

Then everyone proceeded to the second part of the plan: The distraction. Tobias flew over to a Yeerk and poked him in the eye.

"Hey!" the guard said. Soon afterward more guards walked over. Butler started to head toward the guard too, but was stopped by Jake and Rachel. They then tackled and dragged him to Artemis.

With a quick swipe of his paw, Artemis made sure Butler was unconscious.

For the last part of the plan, one of them had to reopen the hatch so the others could get back out. This also involved turning back into human.

Cassie quickly demorphed. Then she lifted the cover.

Suddenly, about 10 guards appeared. Then more!

Artemis gulped. He ran over and knocked one of them out. Then he ran back and hoisted Butler up the hatch.

While Jake, Rachel and Tobias held the guards back, Artemis, Cassie, and Marco dragged Butler toward Cassie's farm.

After ½ mile, the rest of the Animorphs appeared.

"We made it," Jake gasped.

They all sat down.

"How are we going to contain him?" Ax suddenly appeared. "We cannot keep him unconscious for three whole days."

"Simple," Artemis replied. "We just give him sleeping pills every day."

Over the next few days, Butler was always asleep.

On the last day, Butler awoke. "Artemis?" he groaned. "Is that you?"

"Yes. It is," Artemis replied. "I brought some friends too."

Over the next hour, Artemis filled Butler in with all the details.

"So there are these kids who can morph?" said Butler incredulously.

"Yes," Artemis replied. "Have I ever been wrong?"

Butler thought for a moment.

"Okay. Now what?" Butler replied.

"Now we go save Haven from Visser Three and Opal Koboi."

The Animorphs came back.

"Do you want morphing power?" Jake asked. But then you won't be able to keep all of your guns."

Butler nodded his head. "It might be good to have if I'm in trouble,"

Butler put his hand on the blue cube and got that tingly feeling. Then he got his first morph.

After Butler's quick morph, Artemis devised a plan.

A plan that could stop Opal and Visser Three.

xxXxx

Chapter Three will come as quickly as this one (which is pretty quick) and have some more action than this one. Then I'll finally be able to type: _The red, burning shot struck Artemis, in which he collapsed. Butler ran to his side, only to be shot too. Then the Yeerks slowly dragged them to the infestion pool_…………


	3. The Battle

Artemis Fowl: Animorphs Chapter 3 The Battle

Fairy City, Inside Visser Three's Ship

Opal chuckled. The entire Haven city was hers.

How is the attack going? Visser Three asked.

"Excellent," Opal replied. "Recon will fall soon. The only reason they are still here is because of that darn centaur Foaly."

Good. Fire the cannon the moment it is ready. I want to see that place wiped out. Then we shall move on to the Andilites hidden on this planet.

"Okay!" Opal shrieked gleefully. Then she moved on to the cannon.

Cassie's House

Artemis looked around. He still didn't see how he ended up in America, 4156 miles from Ireland, his home, but still see his house over the horizon?

But it didn't matter now. In time he would study it closer. Now there was a bigger task at hand.

They got onto the ship by jumping onto it when it came close enough.

Jake led them to a small room. "Morph here," he hissed.

Everyone morphed, except Butler, who was more powerful without morphing.

Afterwards he morphed too.

They then knocked out all the guards and found the control room.

Marco instantly destroyed all the electronics in the room in his gorilla form.

The Animorphs ran to the exit.

Artemis and Butler hit the fire alarm.

Just as they were about to jump out of the window, Visser Three appeared.

"Destroy my ship eh? I'll think I'll teach you a lesson."

Visser Three shot all of them and blasted them to the Yeerk pool.

Then all the Yeerks in human or Hork Bajr bodies took their Deacon Beams.

The Animorphs ran forward.

Artemis changed quickly from polar bear to bald eagle. Then he pecked the Yeerk's eyes.

Then there was a big fight.

With the confusion, someone accidentally turned on the laser.

The red, burning shot struck Artemis, in which he collapsed.

Butler ran to his side, only to be shot too. Then the Yeerks slowly dragged them to the infestion pool.

"No!" yelled Rachel. She jumped and killed the Yeerks.

Artemis was still unconscious.

"We have to get out. NOW!" yelled Rachel.

Jake, after mauling a Yeerk human, nodded and yelled for the rest of the Animorphs to retreat.

They jumped out the window.

Cassie's Barn

Ax looked out the sky, wondering if the attack was successful.

Then he saw some people falling out of the sky.

He ran toward them.

Everyone landed with a great thump, except Jake, who landed on his feet.

"Stupid cat reflexes," Marco spat. "Next time, I'm morphing jaguar."

They shook Artemis and Butler awake.

Butler woke up first. He examined Artemis. "A few broken ribs, but nothing else. I wish Holly was here."

"Who's Holly?" Tobias wondered.

"Captain Holly Short is a fairy," Butler replied. "She helped in a lot of tough situations with her magic."

Marco opened his mouth to make a remark, but decided not to after taking another look at Butler.

Then they helped carry Artemis to a bed to rest.

xxXxx

No!!!!!!! My chapters are getting shorter and shorter!!!!!!!! I need longer chapters!!!!!!!! I'm overreacting aren't I????? Oh, and now I'm out of ideas, by the way. Maybe I'll make a new story before making another chapter. And I won't post a chapter every day, if you got that impression. And sorry if Visser Three doesn't have his arrow things when he speaks. Fanfiction deletes that. That includes the Animorphs' thought-speak.


	4. Foaly's Help

Warning: Mild killing and violence

xxXxx

Artemis Fowl: Animophs Chapter 3

Artemis woke up, groggy.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in a robot. We had to cut off all your body parts and had to hook you up to machine. You're lucky you're still alive."

Artemis chuckled. It was simply Marco playing a trick on him.

Artemis got up. Then he grimaced. His ribs were broken.

"If you bow to me I'll you a secret," Marco said in a sing-a-long voice.

Artemis looked at him. "How am I supposed to bow? I have broken ribs, remember?"

"Fine. Morph and demorph to heal yourself," he responded.

Artemis tried. As if by magic, his wounds suddenly disappeared!

Artemis got up. "Excellent. Now let us go. I need to contact someone."

"Don't tell him/her about us or about morphing. You never know who could be a Yeerk."

Artemis called Holly. 'No one there," he responded.

Hello Artemis.

"Who is this?" Artemis demanded.

Hah! Getting this phone was easy. Captain Holly Short just gave it to me.

"Uh oh," Artemis said out loud.

Oh yes. Visser Three responded. She also gave me some other information too. Like how to get into Recon.

Artemis hung up. "That was close. Another 5 seconds and he would have been able to track us down."

"Holly was someone important who had lots of control didn't she?" Tobias said.

Artemis slowly nodded. "Haven is probably taken over by now. We need more help."

With that, he made another call.

"Hello Foaly," Artemis announced.

"Shh," Foaly said back. "I'm hiding."

"From who?" Artemis wondered, making the impression that he didn't know anything.

"From Opal," Foaly replied. "And some other weirdo."

"Meet me at my house," Artemis instructed. "Then disable the security systems. Finally, say hello to Butler."

Butler coughed.

"Then walk over to my bookcase," Artemis continued. "Take out the third bookcase to the right and slide into my secret study."

Foaly chuckled. "Okay," he played along. "I'll be right there."

Artemis hung up.

"Good," he announced. "Foaly will meet me at our house."

Now Artemis supposedly drives to his house.

Butler walked in and shot down two bushes. Clean.

Artemis walked in. "Foaly!" he yelled.

Foaly went downstairs. "What is it now Artemis?" he asked.

Butler knocked him out.

"Wh....What happened?" Foaly woke up.

"Welcome back Foaly," Artemis announced. "Even if you weren't a Yeerk."

"I wasn't," Foaly replied. "I'm hungry."

Foaly ate lunch and sat down. "So you're telling me that you are a group of teenagers fighting parasites called Yeerks?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay……Okay," Foaly responded. "Teenagers fighting parasites…I can live with that."

"You'd better," Artemis responded. "They're coming right now!" (They were in a pubic building)

Suddenly, thousands of Hork Bajr and Taxxons crashed through the window!

Artemis morphed instantly and jumped onto one of them.

"How does he do that?" Marco wondered.

Soon everyone successfully morphed.

Then they engaged for the fight of their lives.

Game Time! (This is a competition between everyone, whoever can kill the most Hork Bajr and Taxxons)

Jake kills three Hork Bajr in tiger morph!

Marco knocked out 6 Hork Bajr!

Rachel killed 19 Hork Bajr and 12 Taxxons!

Artemis knocked out 8 of both!

Butler killed 100 altogether!!!!!!!!

Cassie and Tobias kill 4 each.

Ax slices through 7 of each.

Winner: Butler, with 50 Hork Bajr and 50 Taxxons! There's another one! 101 altogether!

They soon knock out or kill all of the Hork Bajr and Taxxons.

Ha! You still haven't defeated me!

Everyone turns. Visser Three is in an enormous robot, looking down on the Animorphs.

Then he fires around the room, destroying everything in sight.

Artemis dodged the flamethrower. "Five minutes!" he cries.

The Animorphs understand. Five minutes or be trapped in morph forever.

Two minutes. Still no way out. Visser Three is blocking the exit and it is impossible to escape.

Another minute. Everyone is still desperately trying to get through that exit.

Yet another minute. Visser Three isn't moving.

59,58,57,56,55,54,53,52,51,50,49. "We're running out of time!" Artemis yells.

29,28,27,26,25,24,23,22,21,20,19. Jake roars. In another 19 seconds they would be trapped in morph forever.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.

xxXxx

Hooray! A cliffhanger! I've always wanted one of those! What will happen next? Will they be saved? How can they be saved? Where are they? When? In the next chapter! =)

I know the countdown was a bit rushed, but I wanted to finish the chapter as quickly as possible. And I have my reasons.


	5. Fake Chapter 5: The Impossible Choice

Artemis Fowl: Animorphs Chapter 5: The Impossible Choice

0.

The Animorphs were trapped in morph forever.

"No!" Rachel called. "This can't be happening!"

Then time stopped.

_Hello Jake._

Jake looked up, surprised. Artemis did too.

"The Ellimist," Jake announced.

_I'm glad you remember me._

Marco groaned. "Like you would ever let us forget."

_I have made a deal with Crayak._

"What kind of deal?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

_You sacrifice one Animorph to the Yeerks in exchange of a complete get away. As human, with your morphing powers._

Jake gasped. If they gave the Yeerks an Animorph, the Yeerks would have someone else capable of morphing!

"No deal," he immediately said. "We won't give an Animorph to the Yeerks."

"Jake!" Cassie said sharply. "If we don't, we'll be trapped forever. No one will know about the Yeerks' existence. "

"No," Rachel said back. "Tobias will escape. We might be trapped in morph, but Tobias isn't. He can fly away and tell someone we trust about the Yeerks before we get destroyed."

Cassie sighed. "Don't worry," Jake said gently. "At least the Yeerks won't rule the world."

"It is for the best," Artemis continued.

Jake stood up. "We disagree!" he announced.

Then time resumed.

"Tobias! Go!" Rachel shouted in private thought-speak.

Tobias went, leaving one last look at the Animorphs before flying away.

Tobias flew to Ax and told him what had happened.

Ax simply smiled. "All went according to plan then."

Tobias gave one last gasp before being disintegrated by a Deacon Beam.

Artemis woke up and looked around. All around him were glittering white walls and white buildings. Then he found the Animorphs. "Where are we?" he asked.

"In heaven I guess," Jake said sadly. Then Tobias came fluttering toward them.

"Tobias!" Rachel exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

Tobias frowned sadly. "Ax killed me. He must have been infested while we were gone. He killed me with a Deacon Beam before I could tell anyone. I'm sorry."

Jake looked down at the ground. They had failed. The Yeerks were going to control the world.

"At least we are happy here," Artemis pointed out.

Jake made a small smile. "Yes," he agreed. "We are happy."

The End

xxXxx

If you are crying your eyes out because you liked this series so much, you'll be happy to know that this is not a real chapter. I can't think of anything for the real chapter, and I was tired of just fixing my stories' mistakes. If you are not crying your eyes out, then I am disappointed. Anyway, hope you like it!


	6. The Impossible Choice

Artemis Fowl: Animorphs Chapter 5 The Impossible Choice

Before I begin, I hope that whoever read the last chapter enjoyed it!

xxXxx

0.

Tobias looked helplessly at his friends. In another millisecond they would be trapped forever. Then time seemed to stop for them.

_Hello Tobias._

Marco got up. All of them were human again. Then he remembered. "Shoot. We're trapped in morph forever."

_Maybe not. There is one last chance for you._

Marco groaned. Everyone was sick of the battle with the Ellimist and Crayak.

"What's that?" Tobias asked.

_To sacrificed one of yourselves to the Yeerks._

Cassie gasped.

"It would make sense," Artemis announced. "One person for the rest of us."

Rachel snorted. "If we gave up one of us the Yeerks would find us and kill us all. We'd have to go into hiding."

Jake thought for a moment. "Maybe there is a way." He turned to the Ellimist. "We accept."

The Ellimist smiled. _Nice choice. But who will it be?_

Jake turned to the others. "I have a plan," he said. "But I need one of you to do it. Will anyone volunteer?"

Tobias raised his hand. "I'll go. You have it all figured out, right Jake?" Jake nodded. "Then I'll go."

With a flash of light they were gone.

Tobias

The Yeerks seized me and threw me in the pool. I could feel the Yeerk crawl into my head. After ten short minutes I got out and smiled. "It is time."

Jake

We appeared at Cassie's barn and sat down.

"What were you thinking?" Rachel blurted out. "You just sacrificed Tobias!"

I smiled and turned to Artemis. "Care to explain?"

"It's simple," Artemis began. "The Ellimist is going to Crayak to strike another deal."

"And what's that?" Marco asked. "Some way to kill us all?"

"No. An opportunity. The Ellimist is going to propose a trade. The rare Yucca plant's sap for a time warp, approximately 3 days in the past."

"Yucca plant?" Cassie asked.

"Time warp?" Marco asked.

Artemis drew his breath. "Crayak has been going for the Yucca plant for some time now. Its sap is said to have the power to heal powerful creatures." He smirked. "Too bad it isn't real."

"How do you know about Crayak?" Rachel asked. "You've only been here about three weeks."

"I've been researching everything since I got here. It was all very intriguing. Anyway, as I was saying, Crayak will agree, allowing us a passage back in time. Then we can rescue Tobias before he gets infested."

Marco shook his head. "My brain hurts. So when are we going to rescue Tobias?"

Artemis checked his watch. "Right about…..now." With that, they were gone.

3 days ago

Thump! "Ow!" Marco cried. "That hurt!"

Artemis got up and shuffled his clothes so the dust on them would fly off. He wished Butler was here, but he had stayed behind to help Ax if necessary.

Jake looked around. He found that they had landed near the place the Ellimist appeared. The only problem was that they weren't there yet.

"What should we do?" Rachel asked. "Should we wait for ourselves to come or should we go and grab Tobias before we get here?"

"We should wait," Jake replied. "If we grab Tobias before we get here, ourselves might think up of a different plan."

"I agree," Artemis said. "The closer the event you need to change is, the better."

Then they went to a safe place to hide, sat down, and waited.

Marco

When we sat down, my first thought was: "This is going to be SO boring." Then I was shown how wrong I was. Okay, so I was, like, this was going to be simple, as we were just going to wait until our past-selves got here. Then, out of nowhere, thousands of Taxxons came at us, drooling like we were the only food in the world.

"Run!" Jake yelled. We all ran like crazy, but not fast enough, as they caught us and brought us to Visser Three.

"Ugh," Rachel complained. "We keep getting captured!"

I agreed. This was the third time we've been captured. It was getting old.

"Ha!" Visser Three exclaimed. "You are now under my control! Soon the whole world will be under my control!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right," I muttered.

He stared at me. "Then you will be infested first."

I gulped.

Tobias

I had a Yeerk. I had a Yeerk with complete control of my brain. I hoped Jake's plan would succeed. Luckily, he didn't tell me, so the Yeerk in my head didn't know. But there were some things he knew. That was how the Yeerks decided to go to Ax.

It was a complete surprise. Ax wouldn't see it coming. He would go to the river for a drink before being ambushed by tons of hork-bajr. Then Visser Three would come with some other hork-bajr armed with tranquilizer darts. Ax would be infested and there would be two of the Animorphs infested. I sighed in my mind. If Jake couldn't pull this off, the Yeerks really would rule the Earth.

Artemis

We were captured. I quickly computed the many ways we could try to escape. None of them were very successful. I nudged Marco.

"Distract them," I whispered. He grinned.

"Hey! Lizard breath!" he shouted. "I remember you! I cut off your arm once!"

Luckily, the Hork-Bajr and its Yeerk wasn't very smart, as it still had both of its arms. He walked toward us.

"What did you call me?" he snarled.

"Lizard breath," Marco said smugly. "What are you going to do about it?"

The Hork-Bajr jumped up and slashed cage bars apart.

"Oops," he mumbled before getting blown away by my Polar Bear morph.

The Animorphs ran toward the exit. There we were confronted by Opal Koboi.

"Haven't seen you in a while Artemis," she snarled. "I needed someone to test out my Destructinator 8000."

The rest of the Animorphs morphed while I searched for an exit. It was fairly easy finding one. Then all I had to do was type in the eighteen digit password. Then I opened the door and found a small passageway. I beckoned the Animorphs to me and ran through the passageway.

Tobias

Ax was now a Yeerk. I was scared now. What if Jake and the others couldn't save my past self? What if they were going to be gone forever? _They won't complete their mission._ A voice said in my head. Then I realized: The Yeerk! _Of course. Now what are you going to do? We already have both you and your friend Ax._ Tobias only looked through his former eyes helplessly. There was nothing he could do. _You're right._ The Yeerk in his head said. _There's nothing you can do._

Jake

I ran toward Artemis in tiger morph. "Artemis!" I called in thought-speak. "Where does this lead?"

Artemis shrugged. "It should lead to the exit, but I'm not completely sure. I do not completely know all Yeerk pool structures."

Rachel mauled a passing Hork-Bajr and joined Jake and everyone else. "So where are we going? Where is Tobias going to be next?"

Artemis checked his make-shift Animorph watch. "Tobias is infested already. If we are going to catch him, we need to go to Infestion Pier 7817."

"How does he do that?" Marco muttered under his breath.

They ran through the exit and looked around for Infestion Pier 7817.

Artemis

I quickly found the pool Tobias was in and found Butler. "Butler, do you want to come with us?"

He smiled. "I must Artemis. It is my duty to your parents to keep you safe."

I smiled back. Mother and Father were on a long vacation to the Bahamas, so they didn't need to worry about me for a long period of time. I led him to the living room. Then I filled him in with what had happened and what we were going to do.

"That's why we need to get Tobias the hawk before anyone else does," I finished explaining.

"So we need to rescue a hawk from the forces of evil?" Butler said incredulously.

"No, we're rescuing a human that is trapped in the body of a hawk," Jake continued impatiently. "He can also morph, too. We can't allow the Yeerks to get another morpher. With Ax, now they have three."

"Got it," Butler assured him. "When do we get going?"

"Now," Jake responded. "We've wasted too much time already. We should have been there two hours ago."

Then we got to work.

Dractior

My name is Dractior. I will not give you my number, as that must remain a secret if I am to survive. You probably do not know meat the moment. I am the Yeerk who infested the hawk named Tobias. Now you know me, don't you? It started out as a normal day, just like the one before, and the one before. Then was my first excitement in the past week. I was going to be given a host! Apparently I had passed the battle test with flying colors. Very few Yeerks got that honor. When I came to the infestion pool, I was shocked to learn what I was infesting. It was a hawk! I infested it anyway. Once I wrapped my mind around its brain, I computed what I saw.

"Visser?" I said in thought-speak. "What is this? A hawk that is trapped in morph?"

Then I looked closer. Not a hawk at all. It was a human!

I gasped. "This hawk, a human, can morph!"

Visser Three nodded his head. "You, Dractior____, have been chosen to receive this exceptional body. This is a hawk. A hawk that can morph! You should be very happy."

And I was. This hawk body was amazing with all of its memories. I told the Visser all of them. He smiled.

"You've done well. Now you will test out this morphing. Once you do, tell me all its morphs. Then I can see just how useful this hawk body will be."

I morphed. Amazing! It was as though I was a hork-bajr with a Yeerk mind, just like when a Yeerk infests a creature! But with one difference: This body was actually a hawk! It was amazing!

"What are the morphs?" Visser Three demanded.

I quickly told him the morphs.

"Good," he responded. "This hawk is more useful than I thought." Then a human-controller walked up to him. "Sir!" he cried. "There's been an attack in an infestion pool. Visser Three nodded.

"I'll be there in a moment. I will attend to you later, Dractior____.

Artemis

We morphed into various birds of prey and flew to Infestion Pool 7817. As we were flying, I thought about what I was doing. _I few months ago, I would be thinking of plans for making a larger family fortune._ I thought. _Not running around fighting slugs._ We soon landed near a store and demorphed.

"Where do we go?" Rachel asked. "Are we going to that shoe store? I need a new pair of shoes."

Jake shook his head sadly. "I wish. We have to go into a police station."

"Go to the door and ask for Prisoner 1348. While the guard is gone, we'll sneak into the station," I instructed. "Be careful. I think there are more guards around here somewhere."

Jake, Rachel, and Marco flew into the building. The rest of us were here for support.

"Artemis," Butler started. "Do you think that sacrifice was a good idea?"

"Of course," I responded. "If not, we would be trapped in morph forever."

Butler straightened. He nodded and flew closer to the building.

I sighed. Now I wasn't so sure.

Rachel

We couldn't see anything. It was completely dark, like they expecting us.

"Jake?" I said in private thought-speak. "Is this a trap?"

I saw him open his eagle mouth before disappearing.

"Jake!" I shouted. "Where are you?"

I turned to Marco. He was gone too. Then I looked around for the exit. It was gone. Then the floor opened up.

"No," I gasped. I would have to land sometime. And the only place to land was in the Yeerk Pool below.

xxXxx

This chapter has another tiresome cliffhanger concept. Hope you liked the fake chapter 5! (And the real one) Also, make sure you review if you like it!

~Siadow9466~

BTW, I'm going to go to Camp Half-Blood this week! Hooray!


	7. The Fall of the Animorphs

Artemis Fowl: Animorphs Chapter 7: The Fall of the Animorphs

Just to let people know, if you review telling me there's a problem or something good that I could use for this story, feel free to say it, because I'll probably add it. But tell me what you thought of the chapter/story first. Anyway, Butler's Morphs: Slayar, Reindeer, and Merlin. (Slayars will be explained in later chapters.

xxXxx

Rachel

After flying for about an hour, I finally collapsed and fell twenty feet down into the Yeerk Pool.

It was disgusting. There were about 1,000 parasite/slugs, and the water was green. I was almost unconscious, so it didn't really matter. A felt one touch my ear. I tried to swim away, but I was shot with a Deacon Beam and quickly collapsed.

Dractior

I led my host body, Tobias, to the Yeerk Pool. I quickly went through the process of feeding in the Pool and resumed my tasks. Visser Three had assigned the job of hunting down the rest of the Animorphs to me. Once one of them fell into our trap, I felt even more confident that I would be the one to defeat them all.

"The trap has worked perfectly," Vesuvius, my advisor said. "In is only a matter of time before all of them fall."

"Direct the troops to Base Seven," I ordered. "Let's head for the boy genius."

"Yes sir!" Vesuvius said, bowing. "We shall begin immediately!"

Artemis

I flew down in my bird of prey morph and landed even closer to the building. Where were they? Surely Jake, Rachel, and Marco could have distracted the guard by now. But the guard was still there, watching the entrance. "Butler," I asked. "Do you think they are in trouble?"

"I thought you were the genius," Butler responded. "I'm just a body guard."

Artemis stared at the building again. If they had fallen into a trap, they needed to go in to help.

"Let's go," I said. We flew inside the building. When we burst through the door, there was only a dark room.

"It was a trap," I breathed. Suddenly a burst of light struck me and I fell to the ground.

"Artemis!" Butler called.

I jumped up and flew higher. Then we both ran back through the door.

"Get them!" a guard said.

"No. Let them run. We need to stay here. Visser's orders," another guard said.

I flew to a nearby bush and demorphed. Butler did too, but he took a little longer. We then quickly morphed again to our battle morphs and ran back in.

xxXxx

It was full. There were hundreds of Taxxons here, which scared me half to death. They all ran toward us, mouths gaping open. We both braced ourselves.

"Stop!" Two Yeerk Guards rushed in and shot us down. Then they handcuffed us and dragged us away. We were helpless. They brought us to the infestion pool and lowered our heads into the murky waters. I could feel the slug touching my ear. I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.

Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachel, and Tobias

We found out we were infested, which wasn't a happy thought. Whenever we walked past someone, they would glare at us. The Yeerks inside of us would always explain that it was just a host body, but it still didn't stop them from glaring. After we got used to the fact that we failed; the world was doomed, it got kind of boring. The only interesting part of being a host body was listening on conversations. Maybe one day someone will step up, fight the Yeerks, and free us. I (Jake) just hope someone rescues us soon.

Azrul4253

This host body was horrible. I mean, Taxxons were horrible, but this host body was even worse. It was sleek and powerful, but his mind was also powerful, causing him to attack the wall that separated his mind and his body. It was annoying having to fight him off every minute.

Anyway, enough about him, and more about me. My name is Azrul4253. I – Ah! Darn Host body. I swear, if the Visser gives me a choice of another host body, I'm definitely choosing the other choice.

Butler

I awoke to find that I had no control over my limbs. It was strange, seeing as I was about to fall and couldn't steady myself. However, I soon found that it _is_ possible to resist the Yeerks. I found the mental barrier between my mind and my body, so I used my mind to crash into the wall as hard as I could.

Azrul4253

"Hello, I am here for the package I have ordered. Yes, the-

Butler

_Boom!_ I smashed into the wall and felt the space around me distorting.

Azrul4253

Ah! I fell to the ground and grabbed my head. "Are you all right?" the worker asked me. I glared at him. "What do you thi- Ah!"

Butler

I braced myself and ran into the wall. The wall cracked and disappeared. I was back in control.

Artemis

I awoke to find that I was helpless. A Yeerk had obviously crawled into my head, and took control of my brain functions. However, I found that I could fill its own small feeble brain with so many complex equations that the Yeerk's brain slowly disintegrates. Soon afterward the Yeerk, in my body, exited out of the Yeerk Pool, I tried this and the Yeerk simply crawled out of my head and fell to the ground. I was free.

xxXxx

I walked back to my house and opened the door. Butler opened it, grabbed me, and threw me in a closet. He locked the door and walked away. I assumed he was trying to starve out the supposed Yeerk inside of me, although it was already gone. I didn't really care what he was doing. If Butler was free of the Yeerks, maybe there was some hope after all.

xxXxx


End file.
